Forever and Always the Youngest
by Candice258
Summary: We have spent fourteen years in Narnia and all three of my siblings still treat me like a child. Being Her Majesty Queen Lucy Pevensie the Valiant, Ruler of Narnia and Empress of the Lone Islands…can be a pain. Golden age/before Fight At Anvard
1. Can be a pain

_I never really liked the character "Lucy Pevensie" until I began to think of reasons why. I always thought she was a naïve little girl who was nothing more than one of Aslan's puppets (I know that sounds a bit harsh but that is how I originally interpreted her). You know what, maybe that was the way C.S. Lewis wanted us to think of her. We will never truly know. But a few days ago, I started to feel bad because there were so many normal things she never got to experience because she was swept away to Narnia at a young age. So, after lots of brainstorming and different theories of what she might be like as an adult I ended up liking Lucy as a fully developed adult character. I hope you (whoever you are) like her too. _

**I own nothing all characters and setting Narnia related except for my own original characters (anyone you don't recognize) belongs to C.S. Lewis. **

Ch.1

At times I wish I could take a break from being me.

Sometimes I wish I could go back to England and live the way I should have. To hang out with friends, make stupid teenage mistakes, go crazy at a party but not remember it the next day, fall passionately in love and not care what other people think.

Not care whether it would be good for the Narnian reputation, not care how it may affect the Kings and Queens of Narnia, and not care whether it would be good for our country. Don't get me wrong I love the Narnians, their customs, Cair Paravel, and most of all Aslan.

But no…that is not what has irritated for over the past couple years. It is getting so hard to hide my charade and soon I might slip up. Being the youngest Queen out of the four Kings and Queens of Narnia has given me many duties, obligations, and a reputation to uphold. It has been fourteen wonderful and adventurous years in Narnia since the Great Battle of Beruna when the Narnians defeated the White Witch. And since then all of us Pevensies have grown and matured.

I am now twenty two and a fully capable young woman who is able to handle herself and rule a country. But when all three of my older siblings still treat me like I'm eight years old and act like my parental guardians, being Her Majesty Queen Lucy Pevensie the Valiant, Ruler of Narnia and Empress of the Lone Islands…can be a pain.

_Please review! I promise there is more to come._


	2. Is Man A Myth

_Thanks so much for the reviews. I was so excited when I first saw them because I wasn't expecting them especially so soon. You guys are awesome. I promise I will try to be more careful with spelling and stuff and thanks for the review "barelypassing4sane". Also thank you Jessica for your advice/critic and I wanted to tell you that I am not the youngest in my family either. I am the oldest and only have one sibling. I never really liked Lucy to begin with because I could relate to Susan and Peter well because they were older. But I decided to look at the world from her point of view and I saw the same thing you did on how annoying it must be to have older siblings that act like your parents. Haha…now I'm rambling. Thanks to everyone who has read this / is reading /will read my story. And a big thanks to everyone who will review. _

Ch2.

Within the grand walls of the Cair Paravel castle, Lucy Pevensie was hiding in the third guest bedchamber closet located in the west wing of the castle. Being hidden in such a random and unexpected room Lucy suspected that she would be able to miss tonight's Spring Festival gala that celebrates the blooming of the Narnian trees and the dryads after a very long winter hibernation. She wished that she would be able to attend and to be able to dance the night away with the dryads, her loving guard Jeremiah the leader of the eastern patrol tiger pack, and with Mr. Tumnus. But she wasn't willing to go to the gala due to her siblings' wishes and demands that she must dance with the visiting lords and knights from Archenland and Calormen. They still see the eager and naïve child that was willing to do everything Peter and Susan would say. Edmund has always known that he had no control over Lucy due how close in age they were, so he just stuck with teasing her. It is such a bother, but at least she doesn't have to deal with Peter and Susan's unintentional controlling and manipulative ways tonight. So Lucy just curled up into the small space in the crowded closest with a lantern and her favorite book: _Is Man A Myth_, which was given to her by Mr. Tumnus fourteen years ago because she found it so amusing.

Jeremiah's POV:

_URGH! Where is that girl? By Aslan's mane she is hard to find. This is the third time she has conspicuously gone missing whenever High King Peter or Queen Susan has treated her like a child. The only problem is that their Majesties do not know they are upsetting the poor girl. Ah, finally… I found her scent. _

Jeremiah made his way down the long and elegant corridor in the west wing of the castle and popped his nose into the third guest chamber and was careful not to make a sound. Very slowly he passed through the door and into the room and plopped himself up onto the soft, deep green bed and waited.

He was not going to try to break in to the closet because he knew that it would startle his Queen. He was not going to bang on the door and insist on her opening the door because he knew that she was a stubborn little thing and wouldn't do it. And being a tiger, he did not have opposable thumbs so he could not simply open the door. _Heaven forbid,_ he sarcastically thought to himself. Jeremiah knew his Queen well enough to know that she was most likely reading her favorite book _Is Man A Myth_, and will have forgotten to bring another one and then she will have to come out of the closet to go get another one. Boy, was Queen Lucy ever predictable.

Lucy's POV:

…_It has long been debated whether or not man is truly a myth. Legends show that they have originated from another world, but a new theory has provided a great look at other possibilities. Some now believe that humans originated from the apes; only lost the extra hair on the body and was able to civilize into today's typical stereotype of the human species. Another theory suggests that humans are actually the offspring of a giantess and a dwarf, but the physical aspects of the theory is not possible. Is man a myth? Are they really out there in a different world waiting for the right time to make an appearance? Or were the first rulers of Narnia, King Frank and Queen Helen really tall beardless dwarfs? You be the judge. _

"Oh that is just simply hilarious. I can't believe they use to think we had three toes. Ha-ha", Lucy giggled to herself, "Oh drat, I forgot to bring in another book. Well I hope there is something good in that guest cabinet because if not it is going to be an awfully long night."

I slowly opened the closet door a peeked out. Not seeing anyone, I opened it even wider and the stupid closet door squeaked louder than Edmund did when I put a spider down his tunic last summer at the annual Narnian picnic. Curses, if that doesn't give my hiding spot away then what will? I got up and walked out of my cramped little refuge and walked over to the cabinet without noticing anything out of the ordinary. I quickly scanned the titles of the few books that were kept there for safe keepings. _Walking with the Wind: a Dryad's guide to wind surfing_, nope I've already read that one._ Aslan loves us including you: helping every Narnian feel closer to Aslan_, nope I really don't feel like it this time. Ah! Here is one: _Secrets of Narnia: what the stories don't tell you_. I turned around and was about to head back to my little closet for the night when I noticed that I wasn't alone in the room.

I was so startled that "Boo" was all I heard.

_Please review!_


	3. Boo!

_Thanks to all of the reviews. Sorry for the wait but I was on vacation. _

_Hope everyone is having a good summer so far and I hope you like the new chapter._

Ch.3

"Boo."

"Ahhh! Aww… Jem do not do that to me." As petrified as I was, I became extremely ticked at my royal guard for finding me. Which means the last hour and a half I spent in that dusty, claustrophobic closet was a complete waste of time and I will be forced into attending the Spring Festival gala after all.

"I am sorry Your Majesty, but Queen Susan has asked me to bring you to her dormitories where she and her maidens will be waiting to get you ready for the gala." Chimed Jeremiah, while wearing an innocent look on his face.

"Well you didn't have to say Boo!" I mumbled softly in a rather grumpy tone knowing well enough that he could hear me. Usually, I would feel bad for talking back to Jem. But not this time. Not after hiding in a closet and then still being forced to go. After tonight I will be definitely saying a whole lot of worse things so I'll save my apologies till my bad mood passes (which will most likely be tomorrow - if he's lucky).

"Well I guess we better get a move on," I exclaimed with a bitter edge in my voice, "we don't want to keep Queen Susan waiting. She is too stressed with dealing with _royal_ courtships and should not be bothered to have to deal with her _royal_ siblings or she might have a _royal_ fit and then she might be forced to get off her _royal_ ass and-"

I was cut short when Jem quickly cleared his throat once he realized I wasn't actually being sincere but instead being sarcastic and slightly immature. Jem isn't comfortable with my smash-talking of my siblings since to him they are his rulers; Narnia's Royalty and rightful Kings and Queens. Normally, I would stop complaining because Jem is one of my good friends and I know how much he respects my older siblings. But today I was feeling like a miserable, grouchy, old Scrooge and decided to continue my sentence anyways.

"and then she would be forced to look for me herself. Awww…Poor Susan. We wouldn't want that to happen now would we. Hphm!"

We walked in silence after my little rampage through the many hallways of Cair Paravel. But not awkward silence, it was completely normal. Jem is a very calming being and is a very watchful tiger but is just naturally quiet. He doesn't judge me, he just listens to me vent. I guess you could say we are best friends…but I've never really asked him what we are. Plus, Jem is very professional and use to think that distance is key to guarding a royal subject. But once he was assigned to guard me after the Great battle, it only took two days before I got him to crack and ever since then we have been very close.

We entered the Southern wing of the castle where the monarch's dormitories are located and rounded the bend by the statue of Aslan. Soon we would be in Susan's corridor and I really didn't want to go in. Trying to waste time, I started to drag my feet on the cold marble floor. But Jem got in front of me and then began to tug on the hem of my light green evening dress which was a gift from the governor of the Lone islands. Giving up, I began to walk at his pace and soon enough (too soon for my liking) we were at the massive wooden doors to Susan's bedchamber.

_Please Review!_


End file.
